Christmas Snow
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: ONESHOT! It's Christmas time! Toshiro visits Karin grants her Christmas wish. ToshiroxKarin


**This is my Christmas themed one-shot!**

**Review and enjoy!**

**~I~**

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk working on all the papers that he needed to get done. It was early morning on Christmas Eve, but of course that was no excuse for a captain to shirk his duties. That's what Toshiro told himself anyway, much to the disagreement of every other person in the Seireitei. Sighing, his turquoise eyes shifted to the incredibly large tree that stood in the corner of his office, courtesy of one Rangiku Matsumoto. She also decorated it and covered the floor around it with presents for several of her friends, which mostly consisted of her drinking buddies. He wouldn't be surprised if every one of those present held a bottle of sake.

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, tired from working since sunrise after working till late the night before, Toshiro returned to the forms he needed to fill out. As he breathed his breath was visible, since during the winter he let his office get very cold, not that he mind considering his ice dragon zanpakto. He finished a form and started another. Then the door slammed open.

"Merry Christmas, Captain!" Rangiku cheered, walking into the room wearing a sleeveless Santa dress and hat carrying a large sack over her shoulder.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow, Rangiku," the captain said through gritted teeth with a tick in his jaw, annoyed at being interrupted. His lieutenant pouted.

"Oh," she whined before immediately perking up, "don't be such a stickler, Captain!" The woman moved over to her precious new Christmas tree and poured more present out of the bag. "Just dropping off another load!" Toshiro's eye twitched.

"Remind me why you're putting these…things in _my_ office," he grunted, putting his pen down to lean his cheek in his hand. Her answer only served to annoy him farther.

"Because it's Christmas!" Rangiku walked out and slammed the door behind her. Toshiro groaned, rubbing his temple from his newfound headache, about to return to work when his door cracked open and Rangiku's blue eyes shined. "Also, you should go visit that cute Kurosaki girl in the World of the Living," she added, looking for the tiny spots of faded color that were barely visible on her captain's cheeks, looking out of place on his completely stoic face which seemed entirely focused on his work. He never did like to reveal how much he thought about his girlfriend. If someone had told Toshiro that he'd end up one of those guys that always thought about his girlfriend he'd probably have killed them.

Toshiro made his voice as nonchalant as he could. "Don't you have something to do?" he asked, wishing she would just leave though instead Rangiku slinked in and came closer to the desk.

"So…what did you get her?"

"What?" The question had honestly caught him offguard.

"Karin. Surely you got her a present." After an entire minute of awkward silence she gaped. "You didn't? Why not?"

Her captain mumbled something.

"What was that?"

A second passed and he mumbled again.

"I can't understand you, Captain."

"I wasn't sure what to get her!" he snapped, the spots on his cheeks darkened a little bit. Rangiku grinned and reached over to pat his head.

"That's so cute," she said. "Why don't you just go see her?"

~I~

The cold air nipped at Toshiro's cheeks as he walked through the streets that were crowded with people; it was almost 3 o'clock (sneaking out of the Seireitei wasn't as easy as he remembered). Of course almost everyone stared at his white hair. He had had to go by Urahara's shop to get a gigai, and the annoying store keeper wouldn't leave him alone until he openly admitted why he needed one. He knew Karin could see him in his shinigami form but other people couldn't and he preferred her not have to seem like a crazy person talking to herself whenever they were together. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his black jacket as he came up to the Kurosaki household. Running a hand through his hair, he walked up and knocked on the door.

"ICHIGO!" The door opened and Toshiro's eyes widened as Isshin Kurosaki came flying at him. The young captain quickly stepped to the side. Once Isshin hit the ground and look towards the white haired boy he blinked. "You're not Ichigo. You're the young man who shows up to steal away my lovely daughter all the time." His voice was accusatory, though Toshiro only rubbed the back of his head and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah, so is she home?"

"Yes," Isshin replied curtly and frowning, crossing his arms as he walked stiffly back inside. The white haired captain followed, closing the door behind him. The inside of the Kurosaki home reminded him of his office only to the extreme. There was a large tree with three times as many presents and the branches littered with ornaments. The home smelled strong of pine and cookies. "Sit," he said, motioning towards the kitchen table as he took the seat opposite him. "Do I need to give you the speech again about what will happen if you hurt my precious daughter?"

"No."

"Sure you remember all of it?"

"I have it committed to memory, sir." _Since you tell it to me every time I come here._

"Well I don't think one more time would hurt," he said, a slight growl in his voice. "Now see here, young man, if you ever-"

"Stop it, old man!" A foot landed on Isshin's face sending him toppling back in his chair as the owner of the foot landed in a crouch on the table. Karin stood up and glared at her father. "I told you not to give him that speech anymore!" Isshin sat up, his hand clutching his now bleeding nose.

"Oh no! My lovely daughter is so mean to me, just like her older brother!" He ran over to the large poster of his late wife, Masaki, complaining about how mean his children were to him.

Karin rubbed her temple from an oncoming headache and jumped down from the table. Her dark hair, just reaching her shoulders, was pulled back in a ponytail and her skin was tanned from being in the sun even in the frozen winter. Her forehead was creased with annoyance like his normally was though once she looked at him the creases smoothed out and her dark eyes lightened up. She smiled at him.

Toshiro stood up as she ran around to hug him. He gave the smallest of smiles, the genuine kind he only gave to Karin. She smelled like vanilla.

"Shiro-chan! I didn't know you were coming by," she said, laying her face in the crook of his neck. Smiling she added, "Merry Christmas." Toshiro almost chuckled. Almost.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

~I~

The young couple walked with Toshiro's arm wrapped around Karin's shoulders. He kept his face stoic and near expressionless but Karin was pretty used to it. She was still happy since she could see the tinges of pink that touched his cheeks. Karin had tried to sneak Toshiro out of the house so they could go but Isshin had caught them and began lecturing. For two hours. By that point Isshin _insisted_ that the two of them stay for Yuzu's dinner, making for another hour of pure awkwardness as Isshin glared at Toshiro the entire time.

After dinner the sun was already down and after some creative diversions Toshiro and Karin got out so he took her to the park. It was really dark and cold so as they walked under the streetlights both of their breathes were visible, and Karin managed to stay warm with Toshiro's arm holding him close to her, though she couldn't help but wonder if the lack of coldness had anything to do with Hyourinmaru. He brought her over to a bench and sat her down next to him.

"This day has been…nice, Shiro-chan," Karin told him, laughing as she snuggled into his arm.

"Hn," he replied, struggling to keep his voice level and not roll his eyes. He was starting to believe that Isshin Kurosaki was a little more officially crazy than the average protective father. Karin continues to vouch for him saying he was just childish.

Karin was glad that she got a chance to spend time with Toshiro. Since he was a captain he was busy most of the time, plus he was a little shy though he'd deny it if she told anyone. They spent several minutes in silence, though it was a nice, peaceful one that they both enjoyed. After that Karin managed to trick the shinigami captain into talking about what was going on in his squad back in the Seireitei. She laughed when he told her about the Christmas tree that Lieutenant Matsumoto had set up in his office and was in awe when he told her about some of the more recent hollow attacks his squad had to deal with.

He may have exaggerated the danger a little bit.

"It's too bad it never snows around here," Karin sighed in admittance. Toshiro's turquoise eyes glanced to her.

"I thought you didn't like the snow," he commented, but she blushed.

"Well, I didn't before, but, uh, I do now," she replied, earning a chuckle from him. She looked away and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Besides, we never get snow here."

Toshiro put a hand on her head and leaned it against his neck. He asked about how her and the rest of the Kurosaki's Christmas season was going which she replied with shrug and replying that it was okay. Of course after she said that she started going on about Yuzu's plan for a giant Christmas dinner that will probably be able to feed at least two families and Ichigo had invited Rukia. Eventually Karin was spewing about how excited she was to wake up in the morning to Isshin's Christmas breakfast.

A quiet beeping lit off in the silent darkness.

Karin took a look at her watch which said 12:00 midnight.

"Merry Christmas," Toshiro said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

~I~

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood at the top of the building across from the Kurosaki household in his shinigami form. After he and Karin had to go their separate ways last night he traveled the town but once the moon started to fall and the sun was close to rising he returned to the Kurosaki household. He had hoped to find Karin a good present and he knew what it was he wanted to give her.

Her very own white Christmas.

He saw the light turn on in her room and drew his zanpakto.

If Rangiku heard that he was using Hyourinmaru like this he'd never hear the end of it.

~I~

Karin fell to sleep smiling and woke up smiling as well. She sat up and stretched her arms up over her head. After grabbing a brush to run it through her hair, she walked over to her window and pulled back the blinds to a great surprise. Small white snowflakes were falling from the sky. She ran down the stairs and out the door and started laughing. Feeling cliché she swung her arms out and twirled around as the snow quickly piled up on the ground.

It was obvious who caused it; a certain white-haired boyfriend that had an ice dragon zanpakto.

"Thanks, Toshiro," she whispered to herself. Karin danced around outside in the snow until she got way too cold and had to go back inside. What she didn't expect was the busty, strawberry blond lieutenant of Squad 10 to be sitting on her bed barely containing her laughter. "Miss Rangiku? What are you doing here?"

"Ha ha, just had to come by and make sure my captain wasn't embarrassing himself too badly. You two had a good day," she teased, giggling.

"Yeah yeah," Karin replied, her face a light pink. Shyly averting her eyes she added, "Oh, and thanks for keeping your promise to get him to come visit."

"No problem, hun. So do you have a present you'd like for me to bring back with me?" the busy woman asked with a smile. Karin blinked and tapped her fist on her palm. Sparing a moment, she ran downstairs to the large Christmas tree and dug through the presents before finding the one for Toshiro. Picking it up with both hands she ran back upstairs as quickly as she could.

Rangiku happily took the present from her and, with one last thank you from Karin, left the same way she got in. Through the window. Karin watched her go just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Suppressing a grin, she ran to wake Yuzu and her dad. She only took a moment to look in Ichigo's room but she guessed that it was empty before seeing the made up bed. He was probably with Rukia somewhere like he always seemed to be. Karin didn't mind, though, since he'd be back in no time. Probably before Dad finished breakfast.

~I~

It was important that she got back to the Seireitei before her captain or else he might know she had been spying on him all day. Snowflakes covered her hair and the early morning was far colder than it was before due to Hyourinmaru. Luck was with her since she managed to get in Captain's office and put Karin's present for him under the tree just as the white-haired boy walked in.

"What are you doing, Rangiku?" he asked, suspicion coloring his voice.

"N-nothing, Captain. Merry Christmas!" she greeted, turning the attention away from her 'suspicious activity'.

"Merry Christmas," he returned dully and completely uncaring. The lieutenant laughed nervously and started to back out the door. "Oh, and Rangiku?"

"Eh, yes?"

"Why do you have snow in your hair?" he asked, sounding incredibly agitated. Rangiku froze and gave a shaky smile.

"Well, I-" She didn't finish because she ran out the door yelling back a final 'Merry Christmas' as he sighed. She could be such a handful. Toshiro started to walk to his desk but diverted to the tree where Rangiku had been standing. Crouching down beside it, his eyes, narrowed to look for anything significant, widened when he saw a new one.

It was for him. From Karin.

Curious, he picked it up and discovered that it was heavier than he expected as he carried it over to his desk. Wanting to open it before Rangiku worked up the nerve to come back and face him, he cut open the wrappings and opened the box. Once he looked inside he felt like dropping his head on his desk. Repressing a sigh, Toshiro picked the watermelon up and out of the box.

How was it she knew him so well?

Toshiro put the watermelon in a bag so that it was easier to carry and ran off. He always did prefer to eat the fruit with someone else.

Back in the World of the Living he saw that there was almost half a foot of snow on the ground. _I may have overdone it,_ he thought with a shrug. Dreading having to return to Urahara's shop again in so short a time he tried to make it as quick a trip as possible, though that wasn't easy with the crowd that stayed there, but soon enough he was back at the Kurosaki's front door. Just about to knock someone walked up behind him.

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?" Turning around the captain saw the orange hair of Ichigo.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," he groaned for the millionth time. "And I was just-"

"Yeah whatever. Just go inside already," Ichigo said, cutting him off, as he opened the door and went inside, Rukia not far behind him. Toshiro's plan had been to show up and eat some watermelon with Karin, but he was trapped in the Kurosaki celebrations, possibly for the rest of the day. They all split the watermelon during dinner and it wasn't until after that Toshiro got his wish to spend more time alone with Karin, though that had to be outside in the freezing snow. The white flakes quickly covered their hair and clothes with some sticking to the ends of their eyelashes.

The first thing Karin said once they were outside was, "You were the one to make it snow, weren't you, Shiro-chan?" Toshiro couldn't answer and just shrugged in response. She kissed his cheek, making his face flush. "Thanks."

"Whatever," he mumbled, putting an arm around her.

**~I~**

**So how was that? Okay? I literally wrote this between 2 and 5 in the morning with no snacks or soda to keep me company.**

**Review, m'kay?**


End file.
